


小爱人

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 9→2→3→9  闭合三角ABO: 2A1O结局3人行all焉。任豪X焉栩嘉&何洛洛X焉栩嘉。
Relationships: 洛嘉 - Relationship, 豪嘉
Kudos: 14





	小爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 海水珠与白孔雀  
> 

1

徐宁回家的时候看到任豪正在厨房里烟熏火燎的忙。

任豪做饭的手艺很好，每次宝贝表弟回国都要亲手做一桌。再霸道的总裁下了庖厨也免不了有烟火气，但任豪长得帅，握着锅铲也像要拍家居杂志。他扭头朝徐宁笑笑，用手背按了按汗淋淋的额头，从裤子口袋里掏出一把车钥匙扔过去。

“帮我去接个人。”  
“谁呀，我刚回来呢就要我去接。”徐宁笑嘻嘻的接住，凑过去越过任豪的肩膀盯着咕嘟咕嘟的炒锅：“好香。哥，我也来露一手。”  
“你走走走，去接人，赶紧接回来吃饭。”任豪赶紧把他朝外推，说是推，没用什么劲，只是为了表示两个人亲昵。这个小表弟一家人都在国外，黏着他屁股长大，年纪小一截性格又孩子气，两个人很亲，任豪对他几乎是疼儿子一样疼。

“那你地址发给我。”徐宁说：“接嫂子啊。哥，你这么多年终于打算找个伴啦，哪家的omega啊？”  
任豪背对着他。他手撑着案台，低下头去用勺子尝汤的味道，肩胛骨隔着白衬衫在后背上拱出漂亮的线条。  
“什么嫂子，别瞎说。”他淡淡的说。

焉嘉看到任豪的车就急匆匆从大堂里出来。车今天到得早，他拍摄完妆都没卸，只匆匆戴了顶帽子遮着白发，眼睫毛上挂着水钻还没摘，压得眼皮都睁不开。跟他的人不多，但也有零星几个，焉嘉身高腿长走路带风，猫一样快的钻进车门里砰一声关上，低着头给自己扣安全带。

“怎么不走？”他一边扣一边问。  
旁边的人一把捏住他的胳膊，劲儿很大。焉嘉吃痛，抬起头看人的时候眼睛里就有火，然而抬眼一看，仿佛被一盆冰水兜头。

“嘉嘉……”对方说。爱笑的人绷着一张脸看着格外的凶，一双大眼睛好像要把人生吞活剥。  
焉嘉缓缓的眨眼，睫毛上的水钻一闪一闪。他好久没说话，黑色口罩遮住了一切情绪。

“好久不见，徐一宁。”他最终这样说。

2.

徐宁第一次见到焉嘉是高二。他分化得早，一个Alpha人长得漂亮家境也好，就算在学生非富即贵的顶尖私校里也是天之骄子。开学第一周他被人推着扒在二楼栏杆上向下看，下面是新入学没几天的学弟学妹在排队。熙熙攘攘人群里他一眼看到那一个，被人摇来晃去起哄之后伸着指头点。  
“那个好看。”他轻声说。  
马上有人伸着脖子冲下面嚷嚷：“焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉，看过来！”  
一群人在背后推，让他把头伸出去看。徐宁有点尴尬，却也不怕：有什么好怕的？说人好看又不可耻。  
“徐一宁说你好看！”楼上的人起哄。  
焉嘉扬起脸。他一头黑色短发，圆脸，杏眼，笑起来脸颊上有个旋。

“什么？”他皱着眉头问。声音又低又沙，是个一点也不娇柔的低音炮。  
“完了，是个Alpha啊宁哥。”有人在徐宁耳边惊呼。徐宁不置可否。  
“我说你好看！”他扬声说，是故意的。楼下的人先是一愣，歪着脑袋，似嗔似笑的撇了徐宁一眼。  
“嗯……谢谢。”他一边笑，一边用口型说。

徐一宁喜欢谁一目了然，年纪小的时候以为不喜欢掩饰不需要掩饰就没有任何需要藏起来的喜欢。那时候任豪再忙也要送宝贝表弟上学，几个路口外就要停下，因为要和同学们一起走一段去上学。  
学校门口上下学的时候车水马龙，军牌车都不少，焉嘉家的车停得远，他有时候走过来，有时候滑滑板。“教我。”徐宁说。他提要求的时候总是很简短，说话的时候眼睛闪亮。年轻的狮子是天生的Alpha。  
“你要学吗？”焉嘉问。他比徐宁高，明明年纪小，却像对小孩子一样对他，伸出手摸摸徐宁精心造型过的短发。听说焉嘉有个很疼爱的弟弟。  
“我也滑的不好，你先用我的板试试吧。”

他真的一点点的教，也只能教一点点。

徐宁并不在乎焉嘉会分化成什么性别，他不在乎，就也不重要。但学校里几乎所有人毕业了都要出国，他拿着要交给学校的意向书去找焉嘉问他以后要去哪里留学。得到答案后当场在意向书上写了一个一模一样的城市。

“我在美国等你。”他说，志在必得的凑过去吻，并没有被拒绝。  
焉嘉耳朵红透了，声音还是很镇定。  
“行，等我。”他说。

3.

徐宁向来问题很多，但两人一路无话，静比死还冷。到了家门口保姆熟练的拿拖鞋出来给两个人穿。一双花里胡哨的碎花田园家庭风绵拖鞋——一看就是任豪的口味，另一双是潮牌，黑色素面上印着金色的星星图案，是焉嘉喜欢的牌子，他一眼能认出来。  
表哥家有这样一双准备好的拖鞋。他不喜欢这个预兆。

“我要那双。”徐宁说。保姆抬起头看了焉嘉一眼，蹲下身把放在他脚下的拖鞋挪到徐宁脚边。焉嘉不置可否，也没搭理徐宁。他垂着头拉下口罩，揉了揉递给保姆，提着东西就走进。

任豪真的亲力亲为做了一桌子菜，都很家常，是徐宁从小喜欢的口味。他看着焉嘉挽着袖子给任豪倒酒。

“豪哥也不介绍一下。”徐宁戳着任豪夹进碗里的排骨。  
任豪笑了起来。“对，都忘了。怎么介绍好？”他伸出筷子给焉嘉碗里添了一筷子牛肉：“嘉嘉介绍一下。”  
焉嘉把那块牛肉夹起来放进嘴里。他嘴小，菜却一点也没碰着嘴唇，无声无息的咀嚼了一会，他动了动喉咙咕嘟把肉咽下去。  
他吃饭的神态像猫，慢条斯理，不容人干扰。

“任先生是我的金主，我给任先生暖床。大概就是这么一个关系。”他抬起头直视徐宁。没有表情的时候他脸很冷，主要是眼睛冷，把所有甜美都盖住。  
“原来如此。”徐宁说：“挺好的。”他笑了起来。  
“嫂子真好看。”他说。

任豪大笑，伸出手揽住焉嘉肩膀，很自然很亲昵的亲了亲他脸颊。  
“我和嘉嘉是在一个很不正经的场合认识。他记恨我呢。”他扭过脸对着徐宁说。

4.

不正经的关系自然发生不正经的事。

任豪酒量很好，几乎是千杯不醉。今天晚宴上他心情好多喝了几杯，微醺里散开领带和衬衫纽扣坐在沙发上发愣，白皙的皮肤上泛起几道红痕，昏黄光线里仿佛刚在金杯里痛饮过的天神。  
房间里全是冷杉木的香气，有人接近用热毛巾擦他的脸。

说是擦，只是胡乱的抹，力道忽轻忽重刮在皮肤上。浓郁的木香里多了淡淡的雪的气味。  
任豪偏头避开这酷刑，伸手把人抓到自己大腿上：伺候人的手艺这么烂，只能是他养尊处优虎落平阳的小爱人。

他慢悠悠的睁开眼打量他：还穿着晚宴的那一套衣服，西裤，洛可可风的华丽衬衫，打开的西装衣襟里露出黑色背带。整整齐齐的，等着被任豪弄乱。  
“你们公司新的cody真不错……”他感慨，一只手隔着缀着繁复蕾丝的袖口抓住焉嘉的手腕，另一只手顺着饱满的大腿摸上去，停在绷得紧紧的臀。  
“我还是觉得你黑发好看。”他说，感到手里的手腕激烈的挣扎了一下，赶紧用了点力气握住。  
“明天染回来。”焉嘉沉沉的说。  
“白色也好看，也好看。”任豪把他拉近些，小腹贴在一起：“怎么这么难伺候。”

焉嘉不说话，一时间只有短促的呼吸和吞咽的声音。任豪仰着脸看他，只能看见雪一样的刘海下湿漉漉眼睛和同样湿漉漉的嘴。Omega很难抵抗Alpha的信息素，臣服是天性。焉嘉曲着腿慢慢坐下来，压在任豪敞开的大腿上，两腿之间恰好抵住那团鼓起来的硬物。他成了个慢慢融化的糖人，满身都是滴滴答答的蜜糖又腻又甜，猫一样提胯用两腿之间去蹭任豪，好像肩膀上连着木偶的线，柔软得不像人类：缓缓的提起来，又缓缓的放下。

又来了，任豪想。

焉嘉这人挑不出错。任豪当年捞了他全家一把，于是四年如一日，焉嘉承他的情，当他的人，白天老老实实当模特养家糊口，晚上还要兢兢业业使出浑身解数，演一只风情万种的金丝雀。  
他把当任豪的情人这件事当上班在上，努力有余，就显得真心不足。一个合格情人的最高的境界不是让金主想干他，而是让金主觉得他爱他。焉嘉在前者上是满分后者上是零分，而且看着像故意的：就算贱到泥里也要让人知道他没有输。

他这样任豪有时候看着生气：这什么认死理的性子啊。  
但这话又不能讲，焉嘉这小孩要脸，说破了可不得要了他的命。犯不上。

还得夸。他抱住omega塌下来的腰，剥花蕊一般剥掉他的外套，凑近眼睛用牙齿把人鼻梁上的眼镜扯下来。  
“嘉嘉，”冷杉的味道越来越浓，薄薄的衬衫下的躯壳开始发热，颤抖，空气里多了一点点水的气息，像融雪。他伸出手指抠进焉嘉圆圆的嘴角：“真棒。今晚的秀上最骚的男孩都没你骚。”  
这也是实话，就算是演出来的性感，焉嘉不会输给任何人，真的下了功夫。这时候任豪又怎么能挑他的错怨他不够真：任豪也知道人的真心值钱呢。

因为一些缘故焉嘉的信息素很少，味道本身也淡，一股冷冰冰的雪水味，只有发情期才浓一点。发情期的Omega很脆弱，他哆嗦着开始解衬衣扣子——这怎么能劳动金主动手。一边解另一只手去拉任豪的裤子拉链，剥出性器就俯身凑过去含。  
结果动作太急，手又没力气，人一下子栽下去撞了一脸，任豪的那玩意在肉嘟嘟的脸颊上划出一条腥黏的线。

  
任豪疼得差点阳痿，没吱声，因为看见焉嘉赶紧双手护着，大眼睛惊慌失措的看上来：他极怕疼，以己度人，觉得全世界都和他一样怕。这点惊慌很像他应该有的孩子样，手指冰凉凉羽毛一样轻，撩在滚烫的性器上。任豪眼皮直跳，什么都忍了，脸上硬是一丝疼也看不出来。焉嘉的发情期没个准数，说来就来，而让发情期的omega伺候全套实在是和让人带病上班没什么区别，任豪伸手把他拉进怀里，伸手揉他的肩膀和后颈。  
“放松，放松，没事，自己家呢，豪哥在。”他絮絮叨叨，脸上懒洋洋的。

任豪有一张极英俊的脸，很容易就显得太锋利。但人是真的和气，心也宽，四年下来焉嘉就算再提点自己，也很难不在这样的场合想和他撒娇。绷紧的线松下来，他软绵绵趴在任豪胸口，脸轻轻的蹭了蹭。任豪的手指擦过腺体，翻身把他压进沙发里亲，两双长腿纠缠，靠枕全都被蹬在地上。两个人反复的，粘粘糊糊的接吻。任豪叼着焉嘉肉乎乎的唇瓣舍不得放，用牙齿去摩，再用嘴唇去吮。什么糖都经不起这样吃，焉嘉微微张开牙齿喘气，任豪把舌头顶进去搅，含不住咽不下的津液从嘴角溢出来。

唇齿交缠间任豪松开焉嘉的背带，像拆礼物一样把他从层层叠叠的蕾丝、缎带、绳结和紧身西裤里解救出来。雪白胸膛上穿了乳环，很朴素的金扣上缀着珍珠。不大，但形状和光泽都是akoya里最好的，成为主人和他的金丝雀曾经互相折磨过的证明。

这枚浑圆，莹润，在夜灯的照耀下泛出柔和的玫瑰色泽的小明月紧紧的束缚在因充血而凸起的乳尖上。  
任豪低头含进去，咬得很得趣——包人可不就图这个，爱干什么干什么。焉嘉眼神都涣散了，脚跟无力的在任豪的后背上蹭，被进入的时候已经虚弱到几乎没有反应。

“吸气，吸气。”任豪也在喘，手放在焉嘉胸膛上，隔着薄薄一层皮肉感受到他那颗人类的心。太刺激了，被又热又软的焉嘉吸住要很难才能保持理智，他眼看着焉嘉一口气缓过来，这才折起他一条腿开始缓缓进出。  
水声特别大。发情期就是这样，怎么样的动作都很难不发出这样的声音：响亮的，湿漉漉的肉体拍打的声音。焉嘉以前受不了，情动之际失去分寸抗议过，任豪一句话塞死他：不能怪我，不是我的。他现在已经习惯，流淌的体液，响亮的水声，控制不住的情潮，床笫间的温柔。无休止的情热里他冷却又重燃，属于男性的那部分器官已经彻底射不出东西来，只能猫一样挠任豪的手臂：不是叫停，是还要。他浑身是汗，空白的眼神牢牢的黏着任豪的面孔。  
有一些话几乎要脱口而出，但也没有。

任豪的动作很温柔。这才是发情期第一天，焉嘉的身体已经尝到甜头，生殖腔逐渐软化，像小嘴一样慢慢打开。任豪强硬的压住焉嘉挣动的身体不断顶进去，直到成结处被生殖腔紧紧的咬住。他捏住焉嘉颤抖的腿根，另一只手温柔的把他要塞进嘴里咬的手指一根根抽出来。  
被彻底征服的痛与快都是灭顶的，直到彻底被精液灌满。任豪俯下身去吻他的小爱人。

发情期没有那么快结束，不标记的话做一次只能管几个小时。焉嘉湿得像从水里捞出来，任豪想去倒杯水，被人一把拉住衣角。  
“我不走，嘉嘉，给你倒水。”他抓住缩回去的手。  
值夜的保姆已经醒了，眼观鼻鼻观心在墙角装死，听到任豪的声音才敢默默的走出来，很有眼色的去倒水来放在茶几上，半点不敢抬眼去看沙发。  
任豪把水杯拉近点，然后顺势躺在焉嘉一侧，看到他转过来紧紧贴上来，毛绒绒的脑袋死死扎进任豪颈窝和靠枕的缝隙里。乖得很，他心满意足的抚摸焉嘉柔顺的白色短发。要是永远这样可爱就好了。

  
他看到焉嘉偷偷的抽鼻子。  
“我的信息素好闻吗？”他问。  
怀里的人立刻不动了。  
“不错。”焉嘉哑着嗓子说。  
任豪开始笑，这个对话似曾相识，只是另一方的神态完全不同。他静静的走了一会神。  
“明天还是把头发染回来吧。”他说。  
“好。”焉嘉说。他看上去被搞得好乱，一点没有平时端正的样子，睫毛被眼泪黏在一起。  
任豪含了一口水喂给他，喂的时候手抱着屁股又顶进去。  
焉嘉水都咽不下去，又从嘴角流出来。

徐宁第二天早上很晚才起床。走过二楼门廊的时候他看见表哥的房门刚刚关上，发出咔嗒一声响。他隔着栏杆向下望，保姆正弯着腰一个一个捡地上的靠枕。  
他顺着长长的旋转楼梯下楼，冷山木和雪的气味扑面而来，好像走进一片刚下过大雪的松林。

徐宁一辈子有两个最喜欢的人。一个是最亲最爱的表哥，一个是流星一样的初恋。但此时此刻他觉得自己一无所有，好像两样都不曾拥有过。

5.

徐宁再见到焉嘉是三天后，之前他一步也没出过任豪的房门。任豪倒是时不时出来晃——公司是要去的，也见过他端着汤汤水水回房。没有被标记的Omega度过发情期都很艰难，严重的要脱水，但徐宁不知道原来标记了的也会这样。

第四天他下楼的时候焉嘉已经坐在桌子边。他平时很高，但腿长，坐下来就是一团，萎靡不振的裹在毛绒绒的睡衣里失去了人形，活脱脱一只头上长了撮白毛的鸟，在那有一搭没一搭的啄桌子上的吐司。  
桌子上扔着几本杂志，有点旧，平时有人会看。封面都是焉嘉，各式各样，不同形貌：共同点是都人模人样，和鸟不沾边。

任豪坐在隔壁抱着个保温杯看财经新闻，看到徐宁过来精神十足的打招呼，招呼徐宁来一杯养生茶。徐宁打了个哆嗦，看了一眼焉嘉：焉嘉跟前放着个玻璃杯，里面是可疑的棕色液体，隐约能看见沉浮着的鲜红色枸杞。焉嘉警惕的递过来一个眼神，徐宁心领神会，赶紧拒绝。  
“很健康啊，早上来一杯一天都精神，你们这些……”任豪不高兴。  
徐宁立刻站起来：“豪哥这么好，我给你炒个蛋加餐。”  
任豪惊得一阵咳。  
“坐下吃饭坐下吃饭。”他朝徐宁的盘子里摆烤好的吐司。  
“喝了养生茶也照样咳嗽。”焉嘉突然冒一句，熟练的和徐宁打了个配合。  
徐宁干脆伸手去抓焉嘉跟前的杯子：“这没用玩意赶紧倒了。”  
任豪感觉自己平白多了俩小祖宗，按住徐宁的手：“洛洛，祖宗，我好不容易调的。”  
徐宁气急败坏：“不准叫小名！”

他这小名小时候常用，任豪这么叫他从小叫到大。长大之后觉得有些羞耻，被人笑过像女孩子，上了中学就不准任何人再用。

  
焉嘉愣了愣，原来如此。原来这个就是洛洛，顿悟一开始黑发的时候任豪睡懵了叫的谁。他对处理感情问题十分生疏，一时间想了挺多脑子塞车，任豪叫他叫了好几声才反应过来。  
“什么？”他懵懵的说。  
“嘉嘉等下几点去染发，我送你。”任豪说。  
“不染了。”焉嘉说。  
任豪顿了顿，似乎察觉到自己挨了猫抓，但又真的很困惑。  
“不是说今天去染黑吗？”他问：“怎么不染了？”  
“不ok吗？”焉嘉反问。  
他并不是没有棱角，只是不尖锐。但兔子急了也咬人。  
任豪喜欢黑发，喜欢天真，喜欢理直气壮的撒娇，喜欢孩子气。焉嘉也喜欢，喜欢过。这可太疼了，他这辈子不是没有受过别的委屈，感情事上也总比人慢半拍，但等到终于挨了一刀子，也受不了这样的疼。  
任豪被莫名其妙的怼了一脸，生出点火气来。不染就不染吧，他说。

几天后焉嘉三省吾身，十分内疚。觉得自己被人包养还生了一些奇怪心思，实在是大逆不道，有失职业道德。当初和任豪讲好就没有过河拆桥的道理，啥工作都得认认真真干好。  
他跟经纪人报备之后去把头发染回深色，但不是黑，而且漂过的头发再怎么染颜色也浅，阳光下是几乎透明的焦糖色。染完过了一周任豪出差才回家，换了鞋就来找他，看见浅棕色头发的焉嘉愣了愣，把手里提着的纸袋子递出去：一双限定版的球鞋。  
焉嘉的生日是昨天，但任豪这是示好，他开开心心收下。

两个人之后又搞起来，任豪坐在床边抱了个满怀，捏着小爱人腺体边的软肉按下来接吻。窗帘没拉，巨大的窗户映着窗外深深浅浅的秋叶，鲜艳颜色框着两个人都像画，画面里任豪问他为什么生气又为什么不生气，生日想怎么过。焉嘉气都喘不匀，一点话也讲不出来，用手撑着任豪的肩胛骨免得自己被进得太深。

被弄得狠了他心里也生出一点狂气来，心想生日和徐一宁逛呢，开心得都他妈的忘了今天还得上你这儿的班。  
机器人也有火：你们这一对表兄弟差不多得了。

6.

生日那天焉嘉正好结束了一个很麻烦的工作，开车带徐宁出去走走。任豪出差前专门嘱咐过，洛洛好些年没回来路都不认识了，你有空替我带他到处玩玩。一个优秀员工没理由不听老板的吩咐，况且感觉这些日子徐宁是有些无精打采。  
他在焉嘉心里还是个高中生，回忆里爱笑爱闹，爱出去玩，回来之后大部分时间都是任豪带他到处转，这段时间出差徐宁也窝在家里，可能真的很无聊。

他走过去搭话，手里转着车钥匙。  
“出去走走？”他问。任豪不在的时候他们俩几乎不说话。也确实没什么好说的，初恋是金主的表弟，高中男友是表哥的小情，还不够尴尬吗，想想也挺闹心的。不说话是体贴当年一段真心。  
徐宁坐在沙发上看电视，听焉嘉这样问就转过脸来。  
“去哪儿？”他问，没有笑，光侧打在他削瘦的脸颊上，光和影都像刀一样。

他和任豪其实有点点像，锋利的线条，伤人的俊美，平时都藏在天真和温和里，一下子亮出来就很惊人。

焉嘉把和任豪（备注：BOSS）的聊天对话框拉出来棒读：“博物馆，电视塔，动物园……”  
徐宁脸上露出“开始逐渐失去耐心”的表情。  
“母校……”  
“去母校吧。”徐宁说。  
“哈……？”焉嘉愣住。  
“门口有一个，那个什么……”  
“炸串。”焉嘉说。“你就爱吃那个，什么，炸土豆片。”他忍不住吐槽：“薯片，炸土豆片，都是垃圾食品……”他突然意识到自己说得太多，迅速的闭上嘴，短短的人中绷得死紧。  
徐宁从沙发上站起来，伸手去抓扔在一边的皮衣外套。  
“走吧。”他说。

学校门口总要有一间价廉物美卫生存疑的小吃店是普世真理，就算贵族名校也不能免俗。徐宁做学生的时候老爱排这家炸串店的炸土豆片，愿意帮他代劳的人能从学校前门排到后门，但全校小o的梦中情A就是喜欢亲自来店门口排队：拿回班里就不够脆了。  
焉嘉有时候陪他来。自己倒不吃，在隔壁咖啡店里买杯冷萃蓝山鼓着腮帮子吸。徐宁有时候觉得他眼巴巴的，就问他要不要。焉嘉肯定说不要，徐宁说你要我也不给可好吃了。一边说一边举在焉嘉腮帮子边，焉嘉嘶哈嘶哈咬一小口——咬大了吃得满脸都是，徐宁还要发急。徐宁这个小气鬼！

他们俩都毕业好些年了，学校里的学生换了一茬又一茬，炸串的小门店屹立不倒。徐宁排了好一会队焉嘉才停好车过来，两个人站在一起漂亮得扎人的眼。几年前能在校门口引起轰动现在也可以，炸串店前面一时间门庭若市。  
焉嘉掏出口罩戴上，问徐宁要不要，徐宁摇摇头，接过油汪汪的纸包，问焉嘉要不要。  
焉嘉摇头。他刘海长得扎眼睛，一摇头满头顺毛跟着晃，即使如此也能看出眼皮是肿的，有点憔悴。  
“工作不能吃太油太咸。”他说。徐宁没有再坚持。他想念焉嘉鼓着腮帮子从他手里吃串的样子。但他们都长大了。

买完后徐宁坐在路边的小花园的长椅上吃炸串，吃得挺香。焉嘉坐他隔壁，把脸缩进格子大衣竖起来的领子里坐着打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊的时候突然听见徐宁问他。  
“你有什么没做过，但是想着说不定会试试的事情吗。”他问。这个问题很奇怪，像是要谈人生。焉嘉谨慎的想了一会。  
“可能是一些吧，过山车，极限运动什么的……”他认真回答。  
“那我们去游乐场。”徐宁说。  
“啊？”焉嘉震惊：“我不要……”  
“就要。”  
“你不要告诉我要坐过山车……”焉嘉崩溃：“你不是也怕的吗。”  
“我怕的呀。”徐宁盯着焉嘉的眼睛。他的眼睛好大，好亮，咄咄逼人。如果眼睛里的火能烧起来，两个人都已经葬身火海。  
“去不去？”他问：“敢不敢？”  
“不敢……但是行吧。”

7.

徐宁要去的游乐场在海边，离市区好远，开车开了快一个小时。游乐场最大的卖点是有一座矗立在海边的大摩天轮。  
买门票的时候徐宁提醒焉嘉生日有优惠。焉嘉愣了愣，掏出身份证来登记，拿到餐券和两张摩天轮的快速通行证。他和徐宁都恐高，摇了摇手想拒绝，手被徐宁按住。  
“这是生日礼物，你必须得收下。”徐宁说。  
“你送我的生日礼物？”  
“游乐场送你的生日礼物。”  
“好的，谢谢游乐场。”焉嘉说，很郑重的收起来。

他们最终还是没敢去坐过山车。徐宁说要去，焉嘉不肯，被说了几句火上来了说去就去，徐宁又拽着他使劲说要不再想想再想想。两个人歪缠了半天，笑得像神经病，于是为了讨论要不要坐过山车先去玩了卡丁车，碰碰车和一大堆乱七八糟的幼稚游戏，咬着冰淇淋排队的时候站在一群七八岁的小朋友里鹤立鸡群。说是要来玩过山车结果也没玩，焉嘉莫名其妙。但莫名其妙也挺开心的，他不想和开心过不去。

花车巡游后焉嘉看了看手里的快速通行证，说要不去试试摩天轮。他自言自语。很慢的，也不是很吓人。  
为什么，徐宁突然问他。  
“因为是生日礼物啊。”焉嘉说。  
“你喜欢礼物。”徐宁问。  
“喜欢啊……”焉嘉讲，他折手里的门票，手指很长，动作又很轻，总给人很温柔的印象：“有人不喜欢吗。我什么礼物都喜欢。”  
“那我陪你去吧。”徐宁说。  
焉嘉伸出手揉揉徐宁的头发。  
“发型都坏了。”被揉头发的人嫌弃的说。  
“应该不会很吓人吧。”  
“我也觉得。转得贼慢。”两个人絮絮叨叨。

然后他们被工作人员一把塞进了玻璃包厢里。  
“天哪你们运气可太好了吧！”  
玻璃包厢只有一个，轮到谁就是谁。  
焉嘉吓得声音都尖了：“不需要不需要。”  
咣当，门锁残酷的落下。  
“这门锁好了吗？”  
“你别推了小心打开了！”  
又一阵鸡飞狗跳的慌张。直到离地面越来越远，他们才终于接受了这个现实。两个人小心翼翼的坐在包厢两侧的椅子上，焉嘉不敢踩玻璃，把脚缩起来抱着膝盖，徐宁也好不到哪里去，用脚尖踩着玻璃的金属边缘。

摩天轮其实也没有多可怕，很平稳，夜色下的海是一片沉静的黑暗，对面的灯火又真的很美。他们在黑暗里沉默。

“任豪没有标记你？”徐宁突然问。空气里有一种淡淡的雪的气味，很淡很淡，他用了好久的时间才分清楚那是焉嘉信息素的味道。  
“嗯？”  
“我之前就觉得奇怪，如果你被标记了，我不应该再能闻到。”徐宁说。他似乎下了很大的决心问出下面的问题：“嘉嘉，你过的好么？”

一片寂静。徐宁又开口：“表哥是个好人，但是如果……”他说不下去，垂下头盯着自己的脚尖，那一瞬间忘了害怕。  
“我不能被标记。”焉嘉说。他声线低，不大声说话的时候就很沉，在黑暗里很暧昧，也很难听清楚。“分化的时候出了点问题，所以……反正有很多问题。”  
“你表哥人是挺好的，我挺好，谢谢你。”  
“你呢？”他礼貌性的问。

“不好，”徐宁斩钉截铁的说：“我回来找过你，没找到。”  
焉嘉语塞，知道有些问题一定会来。

“为什么？”徐宁问。他像一道闪电，不依不饶的要照亮夜空。焉嘉有时候觉得他很难应付。  
为什么，有什么为什么。家里出了变故，过得很艰难，自己的事情都顾不上哪里有余地想别的，出什么国，大家各走各路，就把你忘了，这种事情说出来干什么呢，说具体了跟卖惨似的。  
“没出成国，忘了跟你说。”他说：“对不起。”  
每个字都是真的。

这话很直白，也很残忍，徐宁一时说不出话，昏暗光线里都能看见红了眼睛。焉嘉在黑暗里坚定的凝视着他，黑眼珠下的眼白像一弯月。  
月亮是夜的伤疤。  
徐宁感觉到火焰，漫天的大火，能把人的灵魂都烧透的火。

包厢突然一阵激烈的摇晃，摩天轮发出一阵震耳欲聋的巨响之后戛然而止。焉嘉被这一阵晃动晃倒在地。广播里开始仿佛播放摩天轮故障让乘客保持冷静的语音。他反手抓着座椅栏杆，黑暗里看见徐宁摔在玻璃地板上，一时什么也顾不得伸手去拉他。

“一宁。”他牙关打颤，向下看了一眼，下方是150米的深渊。他熬过一阵眩晕，咬咬牙松开了抓着栏杆的手，爬过去把徐宁搂住。他自己也怕的要死，站都不敢站起来，但徐一宁一定更怕。他了解徐宁。徐宁这个人幼稚，胆小，率真，爱哭，爱笑，喜欢撒娇，十七岁的焉嘉每次看到他都要教训他，我可不要你这么闹腾的弟弟。

他把他的头按在自己的肩窝里轻轻安慰：“一宁不要怕，不要怕，不要怕，不要向下看，没事，没事。”  
徐宁伸出手回抱他，紧紧的箍住后背。他的信息素是甜苦交加的可可味，令人愉快。然而此时此刻这气息统统化为威压，像不可抗拒的手一样掐紧焉嘉的咽喉。  
“你在说什么啊……”徐宁说。  
“你什么时候才能不把我当弟弟哄，焉栩嘉。”  
“你太讨厌了。”  
徐宁吻上来，在焉嘉的嘴唇上吻出一点铁腥味。他和他之间从来没有过这样带着情欲的吻，顺着信息素的气味闻过去，一口咬穿腺体上那一层薄薄的皮肤。焉嘉再也说不出话，他是自投罗网的羔羊，像濒死的猎物一样微微颤抖，偏过头在徐宁颈间留下几滴泪。

“我的年纪比你大。”  
“我是一个Alpha。”  
他把焉嘉推在地上，慢条斯理的脱掉身上碍事的皮夹克，是食肉动物杀戮前最后的仪式。  
“我当年就想过，如果你是个Omega，上你会是什么滋味。那时候偷偷的想。”  
“变成Omega是什么感觉，嘉嘉。”  
“我有什么好怕的，大不了这摩天轮塌了，我和你一起死。”  
“你和豪哥，你们别想丢下我。”

开始的时候还有一些生涩，但Omega的身体适应得非常快。年轻的狮王享用自己胜利后的第一次美餐。  
“看着我。”他命令，随着声音恶狠狠的挺动了一下。  
“我在看你……”焉嘉说。他缓缓的看过来，依旧是不驯的。月光冷冷照在他脸庞上，泛出一种病态的红，像一丛以假乱真的假玫瑰，缺光缺水扔在哪里也还是美的。快感并不能让焉嘉乱起来，但是人类之间的爱永远不会只有快乐。

被再次撕咬腺体的时候他微微皱起眉头，拧动身体向外爬，手指在垫在地上的外套上抓出褶皱。焉嘉偏开头不去看玻璃下的一切，他使劲发抖，浑身都是紧的，紧得灵魂都要从肉体里逃出去。

“痛……”他说，他怕高也怕痛。  
“一点也不痛。”徐宁冷冷的说：“你挺喜欢的。”  
他抓住腿肚子把他扯回来。焉嘉耐不住，但一开口只有呜咽，断断续续的骂人话一个字也没能说出来。他瞪徐宁，漂亮眼睛里泛出生气来就很像索吻，徐宁俯下身去吻他，轻轻舔掉嘴唇上的血痂。  
恐惧，疼痛，恨与爱。它们有时相通。

徐宁射出来的时候抚摸焉嘉的脸。两个人都很失控，焉嘉流了许多汗，津液顺着流进脖子里：他只有眼睛是干燥的。  
头顶发出哒哒的一阵响，欢快的女声通知大家：故障修复了。

他们各自缩在包厢的一角整理自己。徐宁更坦然，黑暗里走过去搂着焉嘉的腰抬起头吻他，仿佛今天是他的生日，是他得到礼物，是他如愿以偿。  
头顶是璀璨星河和无力的月亮，身下是万丈深渊。

从摩天轮上下来的时候焉嘉腿软得差点摔了个狗吃屎，坐进车里之后扶着方向盘手抖了半天才稳下来。他冷着脸跟徐宁说要去商场买身新衣服——这一身全是他和徐宁的信息素味，根本穿不回家。  
徐宁点点头。 “那去那家吧。”他说。  
“你还指定啊……”  
“对啊。”徐宁说：“那里有一家餐厅很好吃，甜品也好，有很多蛋糕可以选，超好吃。”  
“焉栩嘉，生日快乐。”他说。  
“无论多少岁，生日的时候都要吃蛋糕。”

8.

焉嘉的腺体被人咬过——无论他多么小心的掩饰过伤口，但新鲜的伤口很难逃过Alpha的眼睛。所以发现表弟和自己的小情人搞在一起的时候，任豪也并没有特别惊讶。

遇见焉嘉时并不是一个可以仔细深思的场合。很稀有的，他也并没有去详细调查他的身世背景——焉嘉一看就是个家境优渥的乖孩子，此前可能苦头都没怎么吃过。如果没有省略调查的这一步，任豪其实马上能很轻易的知道，表弟曾经爱得轰轰烈烈的那个学弟就是焉栩嘉。  
任豪走上楼梯，一边把手套从五个指头上拆下来一边叹息：狗血剧都不敢这样编。

他强忍着被挑衅的本能顺着苦涩甜美的可可味（这味道主导了一切）走过二楼漫长的走廊。这栋老房子是祖宅，有不合时宜的典雅。十几个大大小小的房间里最大的就是这间充当着书房的会客厅，里面的装饰还是上一任当家的浮夸品味。

他轻轻转动黄铜门把，静静的欣赏了一会焉嘉被表弟按在那张庞大的虎皮垫子上的美景。  
真会玩啊，任豪想，我都舍不得，那可是真的。糟蹋东西这一点这很不像表弟，又很像表弟，他有点心软。看了一会焉嘉已经发现了他，向任豪看过来。焉嘉有一双老是显得意乱情迷的眼睛，让人产生错觉，仿佛被他爱着。有了这种错觉之后就会开始恨他，因为看谁都是这样看，最纯洁的天使也会变成婊子。  
怎么会这样呢，任豪想。如果没有洛洛，他和焉嘉各守本分，其实起码还能虚假幸福个二十年。但这世界上就是没有如果的，就这样吧。

任豪走过去，他像一把刀破开苦海，走进徐宁身边掰过他的肩去吻他。

情事中的Alpha最护食，徐宁正在兴头上，毫不犹豫的一口咬在任豪脸上。这一口毫不留情，瞬间就见了血，殷红的血珠从月牙般的伤口里涌出来滴在虎皮上。  
徐宁舔了舔嘴唇。他满嘴都是焉嘉的血味，现在又多了任豪的。他挑衅的看向任豪，浑身都是绷紧的，像个有恃无恐的小孩，又像挑战他的王的年轻狮子。

焉嘉先开始笑，他笑出声来，在天生能压制他的强者们面前嘲笑他们。  
任豪也笑了，有点自嘲。  
他从焉嘉的笑声里听出这些年刨不出来的一点真心，那一刻不管伤口蹲下身慢慢的抚摸焉嘉的短发，把零散黏腻的碎发拨到他滚烫的耳廓后面。

“嘉嘉是真的有些喜欢我是不是。”任豪说，很温柔，也很邪恶。  
焉嘉闭上眼睛，他眉毛微皱，好像无法同时承受两个人的爱抚。  
他最终睁开眼睛。  
“滚。”焉嘉说。  
他没有否认。

任豪笑起来，这次笑得很快乐。他缓缓的把焉嘉从地上拉起来，即使下半身还被徐宁掐在手里。他胸前全是红痕，乳尖也是肿的，被拉起来的时候乳钉上的珍珠只能微微晃动，金环几乎要嵌进肉里——老虎的被毛像针一样硬。  
任豪激烈的吻他，焉嘉恶狠狠的回应，抬起双手——即使这会让他全部的支撑都只能依赖徐宁抓在他腰上的手和插在后穴里的性器——捧住任豪的下颚，圆润的指甲在任豪的皮肤上抓住半月型的刻痕，连一点点油皮都没有抓破。他在徐宁咬开的伤口上又咬了一口。  
这是他最激烈的爱与恨，即使如此也伤不到任何人。

任豪怜惜的放开焉嘉，让他靠在自己肩上，伸出一只手抓住焉嘉的手厮磨了一会，引着他的手向下滑，按在自己滚烫的，勃起的性器上。  
徐宁越过焉嘉的肩膀警惕的看着他，容忍了任豪亲吻在他眉间。

他和他都意识到：这里的每一个人都求而不得。而令每个人都能得偿所愿的方法只有一个。

月亮是夜晚的伤口。   
每颗星星都像血滴。

但看向星空的人都是幸福的。


End file.
